From Russia With Love
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Tatapan gadis itu masih sama seperti tadi; tatapan yang begitu dalam dan hangat. Sehangat senyum kecil yang baru saja dikembangkannya. "She sparks and glows. So beautiful, so graceful." CHAPTER 2. AU.
1. Prologue: Break Up

**From Russia With Love**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco__ – poem by nina mustofa_

_prologue_**  
Break Up**

**

* * *

**

"Lars, kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Hari itu, salju berhembus cukup kencang. Kau berdiri di hadapanku dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menghujam jantungku. Kau mulai mengeluarkan air mata, sementara akal sehatku berusaha untuk mencari alasan yang logis untuk menjawab semua kebingunganku tentang hal ini.

"Ke-ke-kenapa, Julia...?"

"A-a-aku akan pindah, Lars. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahku lagi di Stockholm. Aku akan melanjutkannya di luar negeri."

"Kalau begitu, kan, kita bisa berhubungan jarak jauh!"

"Tidak, Lars. Aku tidak mau berhubungan jarak jauh," kau memberi bantahan kembali. "Tidak... Aku tidak mau..."

"Kenapa, Julia...? _Kenapa_...? Apakah ada laki-laki la—"

"Maafkan aku, Lars. _Maaf_..."

Lalu, kau pergi dari hadapanku, berlari begitu saja dan lenyap termakan keramaian orang-orang di jalan. Aku berdiri termengu, tampak bergeming sama sekali. Terlihat sekali jiwaku benar-benar terguncang karena kejadian barusan. Seakan-akan tenggorokanku tercekik, seruanku terdengar begitu pilu.

"Julia!"

.

.

Bahkan aku belum menanyakan akan pergi kemana dirimu.

Bahkan aku belum menanyakan apa kau akan kembali lagi.

Di kamarku malam itu, salju masih turun. Jendela kamarku berembun, namun aku masih melihat temaram kuning dari lampu-lampu jalan. Tungku api yang menyala membuat hawa kamarku cukup hangat, namun tidak dengan suasana hatiku. Aku duduk termenung di atas tempat tidurku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke nakas. Diterangi lampu meja, fotoku bersamamu terlihat dengan pigura kayu yang membingkainya.

Kau tampak begitu bahagia di foto itu. Kau sedang memegang sebatang permen kapas sementara aku merangkulmu. Aku ingat saat kita berfoto itu; malam tahun baru, dimana kita merayakannya berdua di sebuah taman ria.

Perasaan kesal dalam hatiku bergejolak. Kuambil foto itu dan kulempar ke tungku api yang menyala-nyala, sama seperti amarahku saat itu. Aku yakin tak berapa lama lagi, kenanganku itu akan hilang terlahap api.

Aku mendinginkan kepala sejenak. Kutolehkan wajahku ke gitar yang tersandar di lemari bajuku. Aku berjalan mengambilnya, kemudian aku kembali duduk di tempat tidurku. Kusiapkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Di saat seperti ini, bakatku menciptakan lagu terasah kembali.

.

_In my life, she is a rose  
She sparks and glows  
So beautiful, so graceful  
Eyes are so thoughtful_

_But everyone has to be warned__  
Cause every rose has a thorn__  
Before they all ended up like me  
Having a really mournful story_

_This is a story about my pain  
A story that leaves stain  
Get ready to hear it  
Get ready to feel it_

_She was the diamond of my life__  
She was the reason why I strife  
__I was always there  
She was always care_

_But all good things must come to an end  
That means, I have to mend  
It was all so perfect  
But we went wrong and wrecked_

_Came a boy who's better than me  
That I know I couldn't be  
She stabbed my heart so bad  
I could've sworn I bled_

_I was so madly in love with her  
But it all ends in somber  
Now if you look into my eyes  
You will only see the remains of my cries_

_She's the only one that could make me cry  
She's the only reason why  
My heart is still breaking now  
I can't forget all my sorrow_

_

* * *

_

**to be continued**_  
05.07.10 – __510 words_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aih, prolog yang sangat pendek. Ya, iyalah. Namanya juga prolog XD

Jadi sebenarnya, ini adalah salah satu naskah novel saya yang terbengkalai—baru buat prolog dan setengah halaman chapter satu (ya, saya memang malas sekali, sodara-sodara). Tapi inspirasi tokoh utamanya memang Lars dan sang putrinya, hehe. Jadi yaa saya buat fanfic saja. Lagian pengen ngeramein Tekken, nih. Ayooo, mana author Tekken lainnya? Ramein, dong, fandom kita tersayang yang masih aman dan tentram ini :D

Puisi yang dijadiin lirik lagu di atas bukan punya saya. Itu punya temen saya, Nina (_ninamustofa_), dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian oleh saya. Keren, ya? Emang. Saya iri ah, nggak bisa buat sesuatu yang puitis begitu T.T~

Oke, sebelum chapter selanjutnya meluncur, boleh minta _review_-nya? :)


	2. Move On

**Author's Note:** Mulai chapter ini, POV-nya sudah POV normal, bukan POV Lars lagi. Dan perlu diingatkan, cerita ini adalah AU/AR. Jadi jangan heran ya kalau melihat sesuatu yang harusnya berhubungan malah nggak berhubungan :)

.

**Review Reply:**

_Hana Mizuno:_ *_bows_* Hihi, nggak papa. Di-_review_ Hana doang aja aku udah seneng banget. _Well_, pokoknya bagaimanapun juga, ramein fandom Tekken! Aku udah, kapan giliranmu? BTW, agak kecepetan tuh nge-_fave_-nya. Lha wong belum komplit, siapa tau jelek dan mengecewakan. Jangan cepet percaya sama fic-fic saya ;P

_Uchiha Livia Jones:_ *_bows_ lagi* Makasih banyak, Livia! Ayo dong digali idenya biar bisa ngeramein fandom kita tercintah ini XD

* * *

**From Russia With Love**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco_

_chapter one_**  
Move On**

**

* * *

**

**World Guardian Agency, ****Stockholm, Sweden.  
Thursday, 27th of March 20**, 0****3:44 PM.**

"_Perhatian. Pengumuman ditunjukkan untuk Tuan Lars Alexandersson. Tuan Lars Alexandersson, anda dipanggil oleh pimpinan di ruangannya. Terima kasih._"

Lars, yang sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya, berhenti sejenak, melepaskan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera menutup laptopnya dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan pimpinannya. Badannya yang tinggi tegap itu terus melintas melewati koridor gedung itu, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam, dengan papan nama di depannya: _General Manager_.

Ia berdeham sekali, kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut. Seruan dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya masuk pun akhirnya membuatnya membuka pintu. Ditemuinya sosok seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar berwarna hitam. Kakinya tampak disilangkan, membuat lagaknya sebagai seorang bos makin terlihat.

Lars menarik napas dan dihelanya sambil membungkuk kepada orang itu. "_Fröken_ **(1)** Williams_._"

"Halo, Lars."

Lars menengadah menatap wanita pirang itu. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Nina Williams selalu begitu; selalu dingin dan tajam. Tak pernah sekali pun ia ramah dalam hal lingua. Para pegawainya, pekerja di penyedia jasa _bodyguard _terbesar di dunia serta diakui keberadaannya oleh khayalak internasional yang berbasis di Stockholm itu, juga tampaknya tidak pernah protes—mengingat resiko yang bisa didapat jikalau mereka membantah.

"Anda memanggil saya, _Fröken_?"

"Ada tugas untukmu," tuturnya langsung ke inti pembicaraan. "Dan tugas ini begitu penting. Jangan sampai kau gagal."

Lars mendengarkan secara saksama.

"_Tsar_ Rusia membutuhkan jasa kita."

Lars tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan napas. _Tsar_ Rusia **(2)**? _Tsar_ Rusia yang begitu tersohor dan diagungkan itu membutuhkan jasa _bodyguard_? Apakah ia tidak punya cukup pengawal untuk mengawasi Kremlin **(3)**?

"Informasi yang kita dapat adalah kini ia sedang diteror oleh salah satu geng mafia terbesar di Jepang yang anggotanya sudah mencakup internasional," terang _Fröken_ Williams. "Mereka meminta satu _bodyguard_ terbaik yang bisa menjaga putri mereka."

Mendengar hal tersebut, tak pelak Lars tersenyum kecil. Atasannya dikenal sebagai orang yang cuek dan tak pernah memuji. Dengan ucapan tersebut, Lars merasa ada kebanggaan dalam dirinya karena ia didaulat sebagai _bodyguard_ terbaik di agensi tersebut, meskipun _Fröken_ Williams tidak menyampaikan pujian tersebut secara tidak langsung.

"Besok pagi, kau berangkat ke Moskwa dengan helikopter." Dan ucapan itu mengakhiri konversasi singkat mereka hari itu.

.

.

**Friday, 28th of March 20**, ****11:18 AM.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Detik keberangkatannya akan segera tiba, dan kini ia mengepak barang-barangnya. Dimasukkannya pakaian-pakaian dan beberapa barang lainnya ke dalam sebuah ransel hitam—baginya cukup membawa satu ransel meskipun kau harus pergi bermil-mil jauhnya.

Setiap ia memasukkan sebuah barang ke dalam ranselnya, hatinya terasa begitu berat. Berat karena pikirannya melayang kepada Julia. Julia Chang; mantan kekasihnya yang memutuskannya lima hari—di detik-detik pergantian ke musim semi, yang harusnya malah membuat cinta di antara mereka makin bersemi—yang lalu karena harus melanjutkan belajar ke luar negeri dan menolak mentah-mentah untuk tetap berhubungan pada jarak yang jauh.

Ia menghela napas. Ia rindu sekali dengan gadis itu. Andaikan saja keberangkatan ini adalah keberangkatan untuk mengejar dan menemui Julia, pastilah ia takkan sesendu sekarang. Sebab tanda tanya masih menyelimuti dirinya sekarang; ada apa gerangan sampai ia tidak mau mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah berjalan tiga tahun itu? Demi Tuhan, _tiga tahun_. Itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk merajut kasih dan juga bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk dengan cepat memutuskan rajutan-rajutan itu. Pasti ada alasan lain di balik semua ini.

Tapi semua tanda tanya itu takkan pernah terjawab. Julia tak pernah memberitahukan kemana dirinya pergi. Dihubungi Lars dengan segala cara pun ia tak pernah merespon. Apakah mungkin gadis itu sudah mantap memutuskan untuk tegar, melupakan segala hal ini, dan kembali melangkah menjalani hidup dengan orang lain di sisinya?

Betapa inginnya Lars untuk terus maju.

Namun bagaimana caranya jika tubuhnya belum juga berkutik untuk kembali berjalan?

.

"Oi."

Lars menoleh. Hwoarang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Lars yang menganga lebar. Tangannya dilipat, sementara senyum di bibirnya—yang terkesan sarkastik itu, ditambah rambut _crimson_-nya yang mengkilat, serta aksen Asia miliknya membuat gadis-gadis pasti luluh melihatnya. Tersemat sebuah _google_ di kepalanya, menandakan bahwasannya ia sudah siap untuk menjadi pilot helikopter yang akan membawa Lars ke Moskwa.

"Tunggu sebentar," Lars melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Sebentar lagi selesai, kok."

"Santai saja—kalau kau mau _Fröken_ membakar satu-satunya transportasi yang dapat membawamu ke Rusia tepat waktu," ujar Hwoarang.

Lars terkekeh. Pada saat itulah, barang-barangnya sudah masuk ke dalam ransel. Ditarik ritsletingnya sampai tas itu tertutup, kemudian disampirkannya di bahu. Ia berjalan mendekati Hwoarang, setelahnya mereka melangkah bersama menuju hanggar.

"Kau tahu? Aku iri denganmu." Perkataan Hwoarang itu sukses membuat Lars menautkan satu alisnya. "Aku dengar putri dari Tsar Bosconovitch itu cantik, lho."

"Ah, tidak, tidak," ucap Lars dengan nada setengah tertawa. "Sebagai _bodyguard_ pribadinya, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyentuhnya, karena aku yakin semua permasalahannya akan kau bawa ke tempat tidur."

Hwoarang menyeringai. Lars memutar bola matanya. Jelas saja ia tahu bagaimana sifat sahabatnya yang merupakan seorang arjuna ini jika mendengar ada gadis cantik.

"Dari nada bicaramu dan ekspresimu," lanjut Hwoarang, "tampaknya kau belum bisa melupakan mantan pacarmu itu."

Lars mendesah. "Begitulah," ujarnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencarinya karena ia tak berkata pergi kemana dirinya."

Bertepatan dengan hal itu, mereka tiba di hanggar dan mendekati salah satu helikopter, dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang baru saja melompat dari atas baling-baling helikopter.

"Whoa, whoa. _Easy_, _buddy_," ucap Hwoarang. "Aku tidak mau membopongmu jika tulangmu hancur belur."

"Tenang saja." Steve Fox—bagian teknisi transportasi—tersenyum lebar, tampak puas karena sekali lagi berhasil membuat jengkel seorang Hwoarang. "Aku handal, kok, dalam hal itu. Omong-omong, helikopter kalian sudah siap, nih."

"Memangnya kau belajar _parkour_?" cibir Hwoarang sambil melangkah melewati moncong helikopter. "Kukira kau petinju." Ia masuk ke dalam helikopter dan menduduki bangku pilot. Steve mengabaikan ucapan Hwoarang dan kembali menoleh kepada Lars. Dipeluknya pemuda itu sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Steve. "Maksudku, ini kan perjalanan pertamamu ke Rusia."

"Biasa-biasa saja," gumam Lars. "Kalaupun ada satu yang membuat _mood_-ku di luar 'biasa-biasa saja', paling hanya soal kandasnya hubunganku dengan Julia."

Sejurus kemudian, air muka Steve berubah. Ekspresinya abstrak, tak dapat dijelaskan. "Uh, yeah..." Bahkan ia pun tak dapat banyak berkata-kata. "Tentang itu, _I'm sorry_... Aku...—"

"Hei, bisakah kalian lebih cepat sedikit dalam mengucapkan salam perpisahan?" keluh Hwoarang dari dalam. "Sebegitu cengengnya kalian? _Geez_, kalian seperti manusia-manusia homoseksual!"

"Sebentar lagi, Hwo!" seru Lars, kemudian kembali menatap Steve. "Kau mau berkata apa tadi?"

"Aku..." Steve mendesah. "...tidak, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku turut prihatin dan kurasa lebih baik kau terus melangkah dan lupakan hal itu," lanjutnya. "Semoga perjalananmu lancar."

"Trims," senyum Lars sambil menepuk bahu Steve, lalu masuk ke dalam helikopter, mulai mendengar ocehan sebal dari mulut Hwoarang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, semua orang menjauh dari helikopter tersebut karena baling-baling sudah berputar. Akhirnya, pesawat kecil itu lepas landas dari hanggar, terbang tinggi menuju angkasa.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Steve Fox mendesah sebelum pesawat itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

**Moscow, Russia.  
Thursday, 27th of March 20**, 02:40 PM.**

Helikopter itu mendarat di sebuah lapangan, persis di atas sebuah lingkaran dengan huruf H kapital yang besar di tengahnya. Lars turun dari helikopter, kemudian berjalan kepada gerombolan orang berseragam yang diyakininya sebagai satuan keamanan kerajaan Rusia.

Ia menjabat tangan seorang pria berwajah seram yang tampaknya merupakan pemimpin dari kawanan itu. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita. Rasanya Lars dapat menerka siapa wanita ini.

"_Good afternoon_,_ Mr._ Alexandersson," sapa pria itu dengan logat Rusia yang masih kental. "_My name is Sergei Dragunov. I am the head of Tsar's secure staff. Representing Tsar who is waiting in the palace, I am very glad you can come here to fulfill our request._"

Pria bernama Sergei Dragunov melanjutkan. "_Because Miss Alisa could not speak English fluently, we provide you a translator, who will be your Russians' teacher. I hope you can learn Russians while you are here, so you can communicate with Miss Alisa without obstacle._"

Lars menatap pria di hadapannya, kemudian menatap kepada wanita di sebelah pria itu. Penerjemah. Tepat seperti dugaannya.

"_Thank you for you warm greeting. I'm very welcome here._" Akhirnya Lars angkat bicara. "_But apparently, with all my respect, I don't need a translator or a teacher. Ya gavaryu pa roosky _**(4)**_, Gospodín_ **(5)**_ Dragunov._"

"Ah **(6)**," bisik _Gospodín_ Dragunov, tampak sedikit terperangah karena kagum. "_Bodyguard_ terbaik kelas dunia. Aku lupa akan hal itu. Jelas saja kau bisa berbicara dalam berbagai bahasa."

Kemudian, _Gospodín_ Dragunov tampak berbicara dengan wanita di sebelahnya, yang ditangkap oleh Lars sebagai pengajukan pembatalan penggunaan jasanya. Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti dan sedikit membungkuk kepada _Gospodín_ Dragunov serta Lars sebelum akhirnya pergi entah kemana bersama _staff_ lain.

"Kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kita langsung pergi ke istana," ucap _Gospodín_ Dragunov. "Aku yakin Tsar sudah menunggumu. Tapi sebelumnya, izinkan anak buahku untuk melakukan pemeriksaan keamanan kepadamu."

Lars mengangguk. Kemudian, Lars menjalankan cek keamanan yang dilakukan beberapa _staff_. Ada juga _staff_ yang meminta tas milik Lars untuk diperiksa sekaligus dibawakan. Setelah dinyatakan aman, Lars melangkah bersama _Gospodín_ Dragunov masuk ke dalam salah satu limo hitam, sebelum akhirnya limo-limo itu turun menyusuri jalan. Dari balik jendela, Lars memandang suasana kota Moskwa yang masih tampak dingin pada musim semi ini. _Well_, bagaimanapun juga, mereka negara di lingkar Artik seperti Swedia, bukan?

Mobil memasuki kawasan Kremlin dan berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang diyakini Lars sebagai Grand Kremlin Palace, tempat kediaman Tsar. Mereka turun dan sekali lagi Lars mendapatkan pemeriksaan ketat dari para _staff_. Kentara sekali mereka meningkatkan keamanan mereka dengan adanya ancaman dari geng mafia itu. Dipastikan aman, Lars akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan dan dituntun oleh _Gospodín_ Dragunov ke ruangan tengah.

Seorang pria dengan pengawalan tinggi berdiri di ujung ruangan. Di sampingnya, terdapat seorang wanita yang berparas begitu ayu. Dragunov kemudian menyingkir dari hadapan Lars, dan Lars tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Begitu sampai di depan pria yang orang kenal sebagai Tsar Aleksandr Bosconovitch serta istrinya, Maria Kaminski-Bosconovitch, ia membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. Ketika Lars kembali berdiri tegap, ia melihat bahwa Dragunov baru saja melengos dari sisi tuannya. Tampaknya ia baru saja membisiki sang Tsar sesuatu, membuat Tsar tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat datang, Lars Alexandersson," sapanya langsung dengan bahasa Rusia. Ah, tampaknya tadi Dragunov memberitahu bahwa Lars bisa berbicara bahasa mereka. "Aku senang sekali karena seorang _bodyguard_ terbaik di dunia bisa datang ke sini untuk memenuhi permintaan kami."

Lars tersenyum kecil. "Aku tersanjung, Tsar Bosconovitch. Terima kasih."

"Ah," pekik Tsar Bosconovitch sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Peraturan pertama, panggil saja aku _Gospodín_ Bosconovitch, dan istriku ini..." ia menoleh kepada wanita di sebelahnya dengan bangga. "Panggil saja _Gospožá_ **(7)** Bosconovitch."

"Oh," gumam Lars. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, _Gospodín_ dan _Gospožá_ Bosconovitch."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ujar Tsar Bosconovitch. "Perlu kau ketahui, Alexandersson, bahwa kami akan memenuhi segala permintaanmu. _Segala_ permintaanmu, asalkan itu masih dalam sirkum aturan kami. Tapi tentu saja kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengimbangi hal itu."

Lars mengangguk kecil.

"Geng mafia asal Jepang, yang kami dapati bernama Zaibatsu-G, mengincar kami, dan itu membuat kami harus meningkatkan segala keamanan," desah Tsar Bosconovitch. "Termasuk putri kami, Alisa. Kami begitu menyayanginya dan tidak mau ia terlibat dalam bahaya ini. Karenanya, kami berusaha mencegahnya untuk berhenti sekolah. Tapi ia anak yang keras kepala; jelas ia tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya tempat dimana ia memilik teman. Kami pun terpaksa mengizinkannya, hanya saja memberikannya keamanan penuh dan tingkat tinggi. Ia menolaknya, dan meminta hanya ditemani satu _bodyguard_. Jadi kami harus mencarikan _bodyguard_ terbaik yang benar-benar dapat menjaganya."

"Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah," lanjut _Gospožá_ Bosconovitch. "Sebentar lagi ia pulang."

_Tap. Tap._

Benar saja; tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah sepatu. Semakin lama, suaranya semakin kencang. Tampaknya seseorang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang besar itu.

"Ah, itu dia," pekik _Gospodín_ Bosconovitch sambil melihat melalui bahu Lars. Tahu suara langkah baru saja berhenti tepat di belakangnya, Lars menoleh untuk melihat orang yang menimbulkan suara langkah keras tersebut.

* * *

**to be continue**_  
08.07.10 – 08:12 AM – 1938 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Panjang juga XD! Membuat cerita ini membuat saya harus mencari informasi tentang sistem kepemimpinan Rusia. Lumayan lah belajar sejarah dikit. BTW, saya nggak tau beneran nggak terjemahan bahasa Rusianya. Maklum, Google Translate. Dan oh, saya lebih memilih menuliskan huruf latin daripada dengan huruf Cyrilic, soalnya ada aja device yang nggak bisa mendeteksi huruf Cyrilic. Daripada nanti preview-nya simbol-simbol aneh XD

Mind to review? :)

.

**Glosarium:**

**(1)** _Fröken_ = [SWE] _Miss_

**(2)** _Tsar_ adalah sebutan pemimpin dari beberapa negara Eropa, yaitu Bulgaria, Serbia, dan Rusia. Sistem ini sudah ditinggalkan sejak berabad-abad yang lalu—Rusia menggunakannya terakhir kali tahun 1700-an, tapi saya gunakan pada fic ini. Rusia sudah berbentuk republik, dimana seorang presiden lah yang memimpin negaranya. Presiden Rusia sekarang adalah Dmitry Medvedev (yang masih terlihat ganteng di umurnya yang akan bertambah menjadi 45 tahun pada tanggal 14 September nanti. ULANG TAHUNNYA SAMA KAYAK SAYAAA *_nosebleed_* *digebuk istrinya*)

**(3)** _Kremlin_ adalah sebuah komplek benteng di kota Moskwa, yang terdiri atas beberapa bangunan besar. Kini Kremlin digunakan sebagai pusat pemerintahan Rusia.

**(4)** _Я говорю по-русски - Ya gavaryu pa roosky_ = [RUS] _I can speak Russian._

**(5)** _господин - Gospodín_ = [RUS] _Mr._

**(****6)** Mulai dari sana, seterusnya berbahasa Rusia yaa ;)

**(****7)** _госпожа - Gospožá_ = [RUS] _Mrs._


	3. Princess

**Review Reply**

_Hana Mizuno:_ Silahkan ditebak sendiri apakah ada SteveJulia di fic ini, lol.

_Uchiha Livia Jones:_ AR itu Alternate Reality. Coba dicek sendiri artinya ;D

_Lola Zie:_ Waah, kenapa cuma baca doang? Ayo, sumbang karyamu di fandom Tekken! ;)

* * *

**From Russia With Love**_  
story by __sekar nasri – characters by namco_

_chapter two_**  
Princess**

**

* * *

**

Gadis itu menatap Lars dengan mata bulatnya yang jernih juga iris hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat. Pada rambut merah jambunya, tersemat jepit bunga yang membuat penampilannya makin apik. Pipi putihnya bersemu merah, mungkin karena angin musim semi yang sejuk itu berhembus mengelitiknya. Seragam sekolah masih dikenakannya, dengan tambahan mantel putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Lars Alexandersson, kenalkan," ucap Tsar Bosconovitch. "Dia Alisa Bosconovitch, putriku."

Lars yang sempat tertegun itu akhirnya sadar dan kemudian menghadap Alisa. Ia membungkuk khusuk.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, _Dévuška_ **(1)** Alisa," tutur Lars sopan dalam bungkukannya, kemudian kembali berdiri tegap. Kembali ia beradu pandang dengan gadis itu. Tatapan gadis itu masih sama seperti tadi; tatapan yang begitu dalam dan hangat. Sehangat senyum kecil yang baru saja dikembangkannya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan dengan nada yang lugu. Pandangannya lalu berganti ke arah kedua orangtuanya. "Aku ingin istirahat dulu di kamar."

"Silahkan," ucap _Gospožá_ Bosconovitch. Alisa membungkuk dan berbalik. Mata Lars terus mengawasi setiap langkah yang diambil gadis itu, sampai akhirnya sosok tersebut hilang dari pandangannya ditelan lorong yang baru saja dimasukinya.

"Para pelayan akan membawamu ke kamar." Suara Tsar Bosconovitch merobek konsentrasinya, membuatnya refleks menoleh. Lars membungkuk mengerti, sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan dipandu para pelayan.

.

.

Tak pernah Lars menempati kamar sebesar yang ditempatinya sekarang. Tak pernah. Dan yang dimaksud dengan _besar_ adalah _besar sekali_, apalagi untuk ukuran seorang pesuruh. Ia, yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur _king size_ dengan posisi kedua tangan di belakang kepala sambil menerawang ke langit-langit, jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana ukuran kamar sang Tsar beserta istri dan putrinya jika kamarnya saja sudah sebesar kandang gajah.

Kebosanan pun akhirnya hinggap juga di raganya. Ia bangkit dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Kepalanya mencari-cari kegiatan yang dapat dilakukan sekarang. Ia harap di sini ada papan catur—tapi dengan siapa ia akan bermain? Ada televisi di ujung ruangan. Namun di sore hari seperti ini, acara yang disiarkan mungkin kartun anak-anak atau _infotaiment_ yang menceritakan skandal prostitusi dua _public figure_ di video yang merebak secara luas di internet.

Ia mendesah. Mungkin jalan-jalan keluar adalah ide yang terbaik. Maka ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tatkala membuka pintu kamar, dilihatnya seorang pelayan yang membawa hidangan di atas nampan sedang melintas. Sesegera mungkin, ia mencegah pelayan itu sebelum berjalan lebih jauh.

Dengan "hei" pelan, pelayan itu berhenti dan berbalik kepada Lars. Semburat merah terlukis jelas pada pipinya, apalagi ketika Lars mendekatkan diri padanya.

"_G-Gospodín_ Alexandersson?" tanyanya bingung sekaligus tergagap. "Anda memanggil saya?"

"Uh, ya." Astaga, seharusnya itu pertanyaan yang tak usah dijawab—hanya ada mereka berdua di sana! "Kemanakah anda akan pergi?"

"Ke kamar _Dévuška_ Alisa, membawakan camilan sorenya." Pelayan itu menunjukkan nampan yang dibawanya. Secangkir teh beraroma buah beserta tekonya, juga biskuit cokelat. Tampaknya lezat sekali.

Tak butuh waktu lama agar bohlam di atas kepala Lars menyala. Ia tersenyum sumringah sambil mengulur kedua tangannya kepada pelayan itu.

"Biarkan saya yang membawanya kepada _Dévuška _Alisa," ucapnya.

"A-ah, tidak perlu! Biar saya saja!" Dengan segera, pelayan itu menarik nampannya menjauh dari tangan kekar Lars.

"Hei, hei. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Lars mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Saya memaksa."

Untuk sejenak, pelayan tersebut tampak ragu. Tapi kemudian, ia memberanikan diri menyerahkan nampan tersebut kepada Lars. Lars tersenyum sambil mengucap terimakasih. Keduanya saling membelokkan badan, hingga kini mereka saling memunggungi, meskipun akhirnya sang pelayan yang melangkah duluan mendekati teman-teman sesama pelayannya.

Lars memang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh, namun telinganya masih tajam sehingga dapat mendengar bisikan para pelayan satu sama lain. Kentara sekali mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya, terutama ketampanannya. Dengan penuh kerendahan hati, Lars sudah biasa mendengar orang-orang—apalagi para kaum Hawa—membicarakan rupa wajahnya, salah satu kelebihan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepadanya. Dan Lars tak pernah menanggapi satu pun pembicaraan mereka.

Karena hatinya sudah terisi untuk orang lain. Gadis lain.

Kakinya sudah berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar Alisa yang dijaga oleh dua bodyguard berbadan tak kalah kekarnya dari badan Lars. Kedua bodyguard itu tampak mengacuhkan kehadiran Lars, jadi Lars juga memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan keduanya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Alisa.

"Masuk."

Atas izin yang terdengar, maka Lars membuka pintu dan masuk bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu. Ah, seperti dugaannya—kamar sang putri mungkin muat untuk menampung dua Stegosaurus. Nuansa merah jambu lembut kamar tersebut hampir membuat pandangan Lars luput dari gadis yang terduduk di depan meja belajar, sebab warna rambutnya yang berwarna mirip seakan menjadi ornamen yang senada.

"Saya membawakan camilan sore anda, _Dévuška_," ucapnya tatkala ia sudah satu meter di belakang sosok Alisa.

"...taruh saja di sini."

Sesuai dengan permintaan sang putri, Lars meletakkan camilan sore majikannya di meja belajar. Ekor matanya sempat mengintip buku apa yang sedang dibaca Alisa. Ah, sejarah. Sejarah Skandinavia. Kemudian, Lars menatap wajah Alisa. Gemas sekali rasanya melihat wajah lucu itu kesusahan.

Lars terkekeh, membuat Alisa menoleh heran.

"Anda kesulitan, _Dévuška_?" tanya Lars. "Mau saya bantu? Kebetulan saya warga negara Swedia."

Mata Alisa membulat.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya riang. "Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Aku hampir mati kelelahan dengan pelajaran ini!"

Lars tertawa, sebelum akhirnya melibatkan diri pada kegiatan belajar Alisa. Ia membantu sang putri memahami apa saja yang terjadi pada masa lalu diantara Norwegia, Swedia—negaranya, dan Finlandia. Ia juga membantu Alisa dalam mengerjakan soal. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan semuanya—dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka selesai.

Alisa tersenyum riang. Ia menoleh kepada penjaganya tersebut sambil tersenyum dan pipi yang merona merah.

"Terimakasih, _Gospodín_ Lars! Kau sangat membantu!"

"Dengan senang hati, _Dévuška_," Lars membungkuk. "Tapi tolong tak usah panggil aku dengan sebutan _Gospodín_. Sebab—"

"Baiklah." Senyum masih menghiasi wajah Alisa. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Alis kiri Lars bertaut. Alisa tersenyum makin lebar.

"Panggil aku Alisa. Tak usah pakai embel-embel apapun. Cukup Alisa saja."

Lars sejenak berpikir. Dilema menari-nari di kepalanya. Ini merupakan permintaan atasan, tapi di satu sisi, tak ada rasa respek yang ditunjukkan oleh Lars kalau memanggil Alisa tanpa partikel apapun. Tapi toh, tak ada salahnya, kan? Ia hanya perlu memanggil dengan sebutan _Dévuška_ jika berada di hadapan kedua orang tua putri ini.

"Baiklah."

Lars tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya persetujuan itu mengubah _segalanya_.

* * *

**to be continued**_  
15.09.10 – 10:41 PM – 983 words_

_

* * *

_

**Glosarium:**

**(1)** _Dévuška = _[RUS] Nona._  
_


End file.
